Chimerical Part 1: Hunters
by sKeWeD
Summary: This is just another one of my weird experiments. You won't really see any of the anime stuff I used, because it's kind of 'hidden'. Yeah, I don't have much of a summary so please R/R
1. Default Chapter

    Okay, hey everybody! This is my first crossover fic, so it's probably really bad. I just saw a LOT of anime/ read a LOT of manga over the course of this year (western/Japanese), so I decided to write this fic. Please don't kill me!

DISCLAIMER: The following shows/movies/comics don't belong to me. They belong to:

Card Captor Sakura: Clamp and Madhouse Dragon Ball Z: Akira Toriyama Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto Fushigi Yuugi: ? God someone PLEASE tell me! GALS: Ribon Magazine Haunted Junction: Nemu Mukudori Kamikaze: Don't know either! X/1999: Clamp Weiss Kreuz: Koyasu Takehito X-men: HOW COULD I FORGET?!! Static Shock: Warner Bros 

  If I screwed anything up, please let me know! I don't want to be sued! BTW, if you find any other elements in this fic, please tell me. I might have forgotten something or it was a pure coincidence. Really.

"spoken"

'thought'

******* change of scene/ P.O.V.

Well that's all you need to know.


	2. 

  _Okay, this is stupid, but here goes nothing…_ Chapter 1: ??? 

  "He's here. I can sense him…" 12th squinted and shielded his eyes from the sun, as he looked down at the buildings below. "Just where…"

  "Damn!" he muttered, running his hand through his blond hair nervously. This time was different. It would be harder.

  "Shield!" he stuck out his hand. Like a hologram, a clear sphere appeared in his palm. It glowed, and suddenly, the area was slowly covered in a liquid-like dome.

  _Incoming game… Incoming game… hehehe_

  Suddenly, a voice came from behind him. "Nice try; but as long as I kill you, the shield dies – sending this area back to its original dimension. All the damage we do here will become REAL. And believe me; I do a LOT of it." The voice chuckled wickedly.

  12th's eyes went wide and he broke into a cold sweat. That deep voice... TWIST. 

  _Ahh… stupid name…_

  The man behind 12th was tall stocky, and he had a huge metal drill for an arm. It was fused to his body and it glinted in the light of day.

  "So… what did they send you here for?" Twist sneered as he watched the boy. 'Pretty big for a kid. Let's see how long it takes before he loses it. I could do with a little challenge.' "So SHRIMP. You hear with that 'I'm-gonna-teach-you-a-lesson' shit? Yeah?!! Well I'd like to see you TRY."

  "No." said 12th as he cracked his knuckles and looked down at the apartment roof. "It's different this time."

  "What…" Twist was taken back for a moment, but then, he snarled: "Oh yeah, kid?!!" His only comeback. "We'll see! I beat you up once, a can do it again!"

  The young man lunged at 12th, who turned around and dodged out of the way, just in time.

  The drill dug itself into the concrete and metal. Angrily, Twist yanked out the drill, sending bits of debris flying everywhere.

  12th decided that he had already tried to explain. The guy didn't listen, so that was HIS problem.

  "Is THAT the best you can do?"12th laughed as he lifted his and a golden lightning surrounded it.

  _Yippee, it's Static Shock!!! HAHA_

  "He sent a bolt of electricity as his opponent, who ducked. The bolt exploded, decimating the Garden City Building.

_^(0.o)^_

  While 12th was watching the building collapse, Twist took his chance to hide in the shadows.

  12th stood amidst the smoke and dust. He watched the raging fire like a deer stuck in headlights. It was good thing he had the shield.

  "I wonder…what happens to all the people…" Finally, the dust cleared. "Fuck!" He felt the heat of the sparks under him as he flew off.

  As he searched the rooftops and high-rises, a nagging thought crossed his mind.

  "Are you sure this is the right thing to do? What is the purpose of this?" 12th shook his head, as if trying to empty it of those thoughts.

  From above, Twist caught him off-guard. A massive blast of energy shot from his other hand and hit 12th in the stomach.

  _Yes, I know I suck at battle scenes, but that's really too bad for you._

  He fell onto the roof and was pushed across it. His body uplifted a bunch of wood and concrete.

  12th hoisted himself up with his elbows and winced in pain as he lifted his arm to wipe away the blood from the corner of his lips.

  He was scratched and bruised all over, he felt like there was a hole in his stomach, and he wanted to vomit.

  The blood flowed freely from his forehead, to his left eye, and down his cheek. He was getting dizzy; and slowly, everything was blending in a spiral…going black… his eyelids were getting heavier…

  "No…" he said hoarsely "I won't let you win…" he lifted his head. He looked determined, but inside he was shaking with terror and… guilt?!!

  Twist lunged at him again, a huge lion about to stick a metal drill right through him.

  "Can't let you…" Suddenly, he pushed himself backwards and used most of his strength to flip over.

  "What the hell?!!" yelled Twist. He didn't react in time. The drill made impact with rooftop instead of 12th.

  He yelled in frustration as he tried to pull out his tightly wedged arm. 12th took THIS as an opportunity… for payback.

  "Yesss!" Twist had managed to pull the drill free, but then…

  12th came jumping form above. It seemed like he was ready to pounce Twist, so Twist lifted his arm in defense, ready to stake him.

    Just when they were inches apart, 12th suddenly changed directions and jumped over Twist.

  The boy's hands made contact with his back, sending an electrical shock through his body.

  He sank to his knees convulsing as shock-by-shock burst through him and he screamed in pain.

  12th finally slid to a stop and he limped slowly over to Twist. He looked down at him in disgust.

  What had once been a bragging, egocentric troublemaker was now a man in fear – great fear- for his life; kneeling before 12th.

  "Let me go. Please…" he pleaded as if finally, the truth shone like a bright light that still blinded him. " I was just having a little fun… It wasn't like I was really going to hurt anyone! Seriously! I only took the money… to feed my sister… She's only eleven! Eight years younger than me…"

  12th thought about his sister too. He had to watch over her as well, so…

  "Cowardly AND a liar!" 12th hated people like that.

  Then he looked closer at Twist. His dark hair was matted with swear and he was burnt, bruised, and scratched- even more than 12th.

  What bewildered 12th most, were his eyes. 12th stared at the green pools of light… There was something about them, that was so… so…

  A familiar thought glimmered in his mind. For a moment. Only to be pushed away by a much bigger one.

  One that told him the man he owed his life to was counting on him. The man who could easily take it away as well.

  "I'm really sorry…"

  "It's either you or me…" 12th looked away as his hand began to shake uncontrollably.

 He lowered his hand to the young man's forehead and that was the last thing Twist ever saw.

_Umm yeah I know that sucked but please don't pelt me with rotten fruit. Please review if you want the next chapter!_


End file.
